


Serene Dream

by WhiteNoise



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteNoise/pseuds/WhiteNoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch finally succeeds in invading a Guardians dream. But it's not quite what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serene Dream

There is a simple rule when it comes to dreaming: There is no creature who doesn’t do it. Well, if you don’t count the really dead ones in. But people, animals and even plants dream. And so do spirits. They all dream. It’s just the shape, the appearance, the structure of dreams that varies widely. Contrary to nightmares. Nightmares do always have a very similar structure. Especially when they’re sent by their king himself. It isn’t because he’s lacking of creativity but more likely because fear is basically always the same. Fear sucks all willpower out of your heart and leaves you absolutely helpless. And unlike dreams not every creature is prone to nightmares.

Pitch Black had already guessed a long time ago, that it would have to be somehow unsettling to visit another spirits dreams but this…! This was so much more than just unsettling.  
Small, perfectly shaped snowflakes danced down from a pale blue sky. They neither were cold nor did they melt on his grey skin and if Pitch closed his eyes he could pretend they didn’t even exist. He could pretend that he wasn’t even here in this pure white and perfect little dream whichs existance clearly wasn’t caused by dreamsand. No, all of this was due to Jack's imagination. The snow that covered the ground so perfectly didn’t crunch under the Nightmarekings slow steps and he also didn’t leave footprints in the white coat. Just a few indeciduous branches of the giant fir trees surrounding the glade could be seen underneath all the white. They didn’t move at all. Not the slightest bit. Even the thick layer of snow on the branches remained perfectly still. No matter how much of the white powder settled on top, it just wouldn’t fall. They almost seemed to dream, too. The mountains in the distance which silhouetted grey against the pastel sky appeared even calmer than they were in reality. And everything was absolutely quiet. Not a single sound disrupted this paradise. No bird was chirping, no child was laughing. Not even the soft, almost inaudible sound of snowflakes landing on the ground - that would surely have been there if this had been real - could be heard. And there… in the middle of the small forest glade, curled into a ball on the ground and covered with snow lay Jack Frost. His lips were slightly parted and his face looked so innocent, so entirely relaxed, that even the calm of his little dream appeared agitated in comparison.  
A long moment Pitch just stared at the lithe winter sprite.  
His staff was missing.  
That old piece of wood was of no use in this white paradise. The duty coming along with the tight grip around the wooden weapon was something unwelcome in here. No duty was welcome in here. Epecially not the duty of bringing nightmares.

The smile didn’t quite make it to Pitchs lips as he turned around to leave. He would spare the fragile boy and his pure, innocent paradise for now. He would abdicate his duty and leave him be for just one more night.  
The Nightmare King finally was about to leave the dream when a small sound made him stop. From the corner of his eye he could see a tiny bit of snow plummeting to the ground and a deep green branch rocking slightly.


End file.
